Tango Towards Desire
by ally.moony
Summary: Written for Springkink prompt: Prince of Tennis, Atobe/Sanada, no one knows how loud you get behind closed doors.


Rating: R  
Warnings: Oral sex  
Prompt: Prince of Tennis, Atobe/Sanada, no one knows how loud you get behind closed doors.

Word count: 1626

"We just won, you can show happiness for once," Atobe snapped when they emerged from the showers.

"You are already showing off for the both of us," Sanada replied in his accustomed dry tone.

"Yeah, whatever. You should be awed by my prowess," he answered, ogling his partner while he put his clothes on.

"Ours, you mean," replied Sanada, turning around to face Atobe.

"So you are proud," he said quickly, trying to hide the fact that he was just staring at Sanada's body.

"I am."

"Good! We should celebrate, then."

"What about the team? Doubles 1 is about to start."

"Come on, Sanada. Don't you think ore-sama can be more interesting than a simple tennis game?"

"Fine," he said. After a short pause, he continued, "what do you propose?"

"I'm sure we'll think of something. Let me call mi driver so we can get out of here," he said getting the last of his things inside the backpack. He took his cell phone out of his pocket, dialed a number and gave instructions to his driver while Sanada finished dressing and packing. "Let's go, he's waiting for us outside."

"Okay."

They grabbed their stuff and walked in silence to Atobe's flashy white limousine. Sanada had only been inside the car once, and he remembered the experience only too well. Once they were inside the backseat, Sanada took a deep breath and, avoiding Atobe's eyes, he started talking, measuring carefully each word he said.

"Atobe. What happened that day can't happen again."

"What are you on about?" Atobe asked with a voice far too careless and innocent to be true.

"You know very well–"

"I know, I know," he interrupted. He took a deep breath and ran his right hand through his silver hair. "I was just trying to be polite. We did agree to leave the 'incident' behind."

"I just wanted to let things clear. This car brings me memories."

"I'm glad I'm not the only one, then," Atobe said with a faint smile, sounding relieved.

The rest of the drive was pleasant. Atobe was telling Sanada about his last trip to Europe and Sanada listened carefully as his friend went on and on about his multiple conquests and achievements. Minutes later, they arrived at Atobe's mansion. Apparently he instructed his servants to cook them lunch because the butler guided them straight to the dining room, which was already set for two.

"Your lunch will be served shortly Mater Atobe," he said with a bow and left the room.

"You shouldn't have bothered," Sanada said, sounding a little embarrassed by the attention.

"It's no bother. Ore-sama's guests deserve the best," he said with a mischievous smirk.

A maid in black and white uniform got in the dining room with a tray in her hands. She left a small ceramic cup in front of each boy and filled them with a clear liquid. Atobe made a signal with his hand and the maid left the bottle on the table.

"Cheers," Atobe said, raising his cup in the air.

"Sake?" Sanada asked suspiciously.

"We just beat the Americans, we deserve the celebration," Atobe answered, matter-of-factly.

"I hardly think sake at noon is appropriate."

"Come on Sanada, don't leave me waiting. I just want to celebrate our victory, that's all."

Defeated, Sanada raised his cup and clashed his friend's into the toast.

Soon the food came and it was accompanied by more toasts. Atobe knew Sanada was tipsy because his eyes were unfocussed and his speaking was slurry. He wasn't too sober himself, he already felt his legs tingling and he wasn't able to eat without leaving traces of food on the table.

Sanada was not talkative, but the alcohol made his expressionless face show a little feeling. He allowed himself to stare at Atobe and he smiled whenever his friend looked at him. He was relaxed for the first time in months.

When they finished eating, Sanada stood up losing his balance for a few seconds. Then he informed he had to leave.

"Why so soon?" Atobe asked, not hiding his disappointment.

"I have an appointment," he answered avoiding Atobe's glance.

"I see. Good bye then."

"It's not like that. It's a doctor's appointment," Sanada added quickly, sensing his friend's coldness.

"Are you ill? Ore-sama has the best doctors at his disposition, I can take you to any of them."

"No, I'm not ill. But my back has been hurting for a while, and–"

"I can help you with that," he interrupted, standing up from the chair.

"How?" Sanada asked, sounding genuinely intrigued.

"Come on." He grabbed Sanada's wrist and pulled him out of the dining room. They walked through a large corridor filled with paintings and pictures of what seemed to be Atobe's family members. They stopped in front of a double door which Atobe swung open with a push. Still grabbing his friend by the wrist, he got inside and closed the door behind them.

The room was white and pristine. It had a large desk in one of the corners with two chairs in front of it. In the center was a marble table with a beige sofa and at the other end was a large white futon.

"Lie down on your stomach", Atobe ordered, signaling the futon. Sanada glanced at him dubiously, but he obeyed. "Now take your shirt off."

"I am not that drunk, Atobe. I will not fall for your games," Sanada said, taking his shirt off anyway.

"I think it's a little late for that," he said, straddling Sanada's back, accommodating his arse on top of his friend's.

Sanada complained not sounding very convinced, and he did nothing to disentangle himself from Atobe's legs.

Atobe started with Sanada's neck, his hands slowly drawing circles in the smooth flesh. Sanada let out small sighs of content as Atobe's hands slowly worked down his back, and all of his complaints died with the pleasure of the massage he was receiving.

After a while of feeling his friend's smooth and muscular back, Atobe breathe was getting faster and shallower every second. He could feel his member getting harder and harder as his hands approached to Sanada's lower back.

"What's wrong?" Sanada asked when Atobe's hands stopped moving.

"Nothing," he answered, his voice barely audible.

Deciding it was o much to handle, and noting that the alcohol level in his body was bound to lead him to make the wrong decisions, Atobe stood up quickly and turned his back to Sanada trying to hide the effects of touching his friend.

Sanada lifted his body and rested on his forearms, turning his head to Atobe. "Why did you stop?"

Atobe didn't answer and started taking fast steps to get o the door, but Sanada was faster. He stood up from the futon and, from behind him, closed the door as soon as Atobe pulled the doorknob.

Sanada placed his arms around Atobe's body, rested his hands on his stomach and hid his face in the crook of Atobe's neck. With Sanada's body pressed along his back, Atobe could feel he wasn't the only one aroused with the massage.

Firmly, Sanada turned Atobe around, pushed him against the door and started kissing him like there was no tomorrow. After a few minutes, Sanada wasn't breaking the kiss; Atobe tried to fight it but his fists weren't enough against the kendo trained body. Sanada grabbed Atobe's hands and pinned them to the wall on each side of Atobe's head without breaking the contact.

Atobe's dizziness raised as Sanada kissed him. He tried to pull him away to breathe, but Sanada didn't let him and deepened the kiss even more.

He could hear Sanada's moans get farther and farther away as he started losing consciousness. He wondered how his friend was able to moan so loudly without being able to breathe. He tried to grasp some air, but Sanada's mouth was clutched to his. He needed to breathe, he needed air. He felt the room around him swirl and he was about to faint.

In spite of the lack of air, he could feel every inch of Sanada's body touching his covered skin, Sanada's hip rocking against his, the feeling magnified by the lack of oxygen.

His body contorted as he came with a sigh, the last remaining of air leaving his lungs. Finally Sanada allowed him to breathe again, still rocking his hips until Atobe finished. The lack of oxygen and the alcohol left him exhausted against the door, Sanada's body supporting all the weight.

Atobe was really uncomfortable with his pants soaked around his groin, but he was still too tired to move. It took him a few minutes to regain full control of his body, and he noted Sanada's erection was still present.

Forgetting his pants, he pushed Sanada until he was sitting down in the futon and took the rest of his clothes off. His tongue flickered on Sanada's top and he smirked when he heard his friend´s loud groan. After a little taunting, he took the full length inside his mouth, bobbing his head in synch with Sanada's hip movements.

It didn't take long for Sanada to come, moaning loudly and rocking his hip hard against Atobe's mouth. He stood up and sat beside his friend.

"This is the longest you've been without talking and showing off," Sanada said jokingly with a satisfied smile after regaining his breath. "I bet no one knows how quiet you get behind closed doors."

"And I bet no one knows how loud you get behind closed doors," Atobe said, wiping the smile off Sanada's mouth, replacing it with a guilty look and a blush. This made Atobe laugh. "Don't worry, your secret's safe with me."

End


End file.
